1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and in particular to a method for manufacturing a light guide plate mold.
2. The Related Arts
A backlight module is one of the key components of a panel of a liquid crystal display. Since liquid crystal itself is not luminous, a function of the backlight module is to provide sufficient illuminations and uniformly distributed light source for the liquid crystal display for normally displaying images. In the backlight module, a light guide plate provides essential functionality thereof.
Heretofore, the manufacture of light guide plates is generally achieved through injection molding with molds. However, during molding of a light guide plate in a mold, due to various factors, such as non-uniform shrinking among various portions of the light guide plate, non-uniform temperature, and inconsistent molecule motion, the light guide plate may get warped and deformed, making the flatness of the light guide not meet requirements and thus severely affecting the product pass rate of the light guide plate. In actual manufacture, a mold may be designed based on a counter-deformation method in order to resolve the issue of warpage and deformation of the injection molded product. Therefore, designing a qualified mold is vital for a light guide plate manufacturing process.